


Rimming

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drabble, Drugs, M/M, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“¿Y usted podría besarme el trasero?”. Él dijo irónicamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rimming

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, un Fanfic parodia al capítulo 2 de la primera temporada, más centradamente en la frase “¿Y usted podría besarme el trasero?” que Jesse dijo en ese capítulo. Vendría a ser, ¿y si Walter aceptara? No tiene trama ni una explicación, simplemente ocurre.

— ¿Y usted podría besarme el trasero? —Jesse Pinkman preguntó con ironía.

No había sido dicho con la intención de cumplirlo, siquiera había sido una sugerencia, pero ambos estaban demasiado drogados como para suponer algo contrario. Una considerable cantidad de marihuana podía quitarle el concepto de hombre serio a Walter White y a Jesse Pinkman no podría tomarlo por sorpresa, con lo que había ocurrido hasta entonces, ¿habría algo peor?

—S-señor White. —Jesse gimió.

Las manos de su antiguo profesor de química apretaron sus nalgas entre sí, para luego separarlas. Pinkman rasguñó sobre la madera de la mesa al momento en que la lengua de White rozó su entrada, dibujando cortos círculos alrededor.

La lengua entró lentamente en la cavidad de Jesse, haciéndolo estremecer. Jesse gritó cuando la lengua comenzó a moverse, desde adentro hacia afuera. La sofocante respiración de White se encajaba en la separación de sus nalgas.

Con cada salida y entrada de la lengua, Jesse Pinkman se ahogaba en un caliente suspirar, un hilillo de saliva corría entre sus desnudas piernas y una disimulada erección se creaba en su polla.

Walter White sabía besarle el trasero.

**Author's Note:**

> Recién comencé a ver la serie, exactamente desde ayer… si lo sé, demasiado tarde. Aun no tengo bien desarrollados a los personajes pero con el tiempo pienso escribir algo mejor.


End file.
